


【EC】The Dark Knight (ABO/PWP/囚犯play)

by youtan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, 囚犯play, 囚禁, 审问, 惩罚, 斯德哥尔摩
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtan/pseuds/youtan
Summary: Charles被关进了专门管教不听话的Omega的地方接受惩罚，而他的处刑官是Erik





	1. Chapter 1

“名字？”站在Charles面前的男人居高临下的问。

“Charles Xavier，Sir。”Charles垂着头跪在男人面前，这是一个囚犯该有的顺从的模样。

“犯了什么错，被罚到这里？”男人继续审问他。

Charles迟疑了一下，然后咬着嘴唇低声说，“我是冤枉的，Sir。”

“哦？”男人似乎来了兴致，“把头抬起来。”

Charles仰起脸来，他小心翼翼地打量着这个待会儿将要惩罚他的男人。英俊的面容，锋利的轮廓，暗金色的头发向后梳得一丝不苟，灰绿色的眼眸冷冷地打量着他，若隐若现的信息素透过禁欲的黑领毛衣淡淡地散发出来，清冷的雪松味，冷酷又严厉的Alpha。Erik Lehnsherr，Charles偷偷地打量了一眼男人胸前铭牌上的名字。黑底烫金，和这里一样压抑的配色。

“在这里，不知错的Omega，将会受到更加严厉地惩罚。”Erik冰冷修长的手指轻轻摩挲着Charles敏感的性腺。警告，以及威胁。

“所以，你还坚持你是冤枉的么？”Erik挑起Charles的下巴，脸上带着嘲弄的笑容。

“是的，Sir。”在Alpha的威压下，Charles的蓝眼睛似乎蒙上了一层委屈的水雾，声音柔软却语气坚定。

“有趣。”Erik轻轻勾了勾嘴角。他放开了对Omega的钳制。

“过去跪下趴好，”Erik指了指不远处的一张窄窄的床铺，“我要检查你的身体。”

~ ~ ~

Charles的囚服被捋到腰以上的部位系紧，受罚的Omega只能光裸着身子穿着这样一件随时可以轻易剥下的长袍。

“把腿张开！”Erik用藤条轻轻戳了戳Charles夹紧的双腿，纠正着Omega的跪姿。

“抬高！”Erik用藤条托了一下Charles的臀部。Charles放软了腰，努力让臀部抬到了让Erik满意的高度。这个屈辱的姿势，让身体大部分的重量压在前胸，Charles敏感幼嫩的乳头被囚衣粗糙的布料磨得生疼。

粘腻冰凉的液体被缓缓淋入穴口，顺着肠道蜿蜒，这让Charles感到难受。Erik在自己手指上，仔细涂抹了润滑的脂膏，然后用中指轻轻地抵住了Omega的穴口。

Charles的身体骤然紧绷，出于抗拒入侵的本能反应。

”放松身体！“Erik命令。然后扬起手，轻轻拍打着Omega挺翘的臀部。被Alpha不轻不重地抚弄着羞耻的部位，Charles脸颊开始发烫。Erik极有技巧的拍打让Charles的臀瓣很快微微的充血肿胀起来，并不十分疼痛，却变的异常敏感。Erik的指甲轻轻滑过Charles的臀肉，趴跪着的Omega身体小幅度地战栗起来。

Erik重新将手指抵在Charles的穴口上，然后极有耐心地沿着他敏感的臀缝缓缓游走，指甲刮过褶皱，Omega发出了轻声的喘息。

“还是处子么？”Erik修长的手指轻轻地推入Charles紧致的甬道，缓慢而轻柔地顺着内壁揉按。Charles呜咽起来，异物的侵入让他难受，Erik灵活的手指仔细的抚弄让他痒到了骨子里。

“回答我，Omega。”Erik冷冷地逼问，并且用揉按内壁敏感的腺体作为惩罚。

“是的……Sir……是的……”Charles轻轻地啜泣着回答。

“有过多少个Alpha情人？”Erik冷冷地问，指尖在刚刚找到的敏感点上来回逡巡。

“并没有……Sir……”Charles无力地喘息着，双手紧紧地攥着床单，把它们揉成了糟糕的一团。

“说实话了吗？”Erik将手指加到了两根，轻轻搅弄着Omega开始湿润的甬道。Charles的身体青涩却异常敏感，他温软的后穴本能地紧紧包裹住Erik的手指轻轻吮吸。处刑官微微屈伸指节就逼出了Omega柔软的呻吟。

“我没有撒谎，Sir……求你……”后穴传来的快感让Charles的声音有些发颤。Erik在Omega软绵绵的轻哼中抽出了手指。

“只是这样的碰触，就受不了了么？”Erik抽出一旁纸巾，把粘腻的手指擦干净。

Charles在床上轻轻地喘息着，羞红了脸。他的处刑官一定觉得他是个淫荡的Omega，就像他们强加给他的勾引继兄的罪名一样。这样的Omega需要被严厉地惩罚。这是负责审讯他的Shaw的结论。

“知道今天要受什么责罚吗？”Erik的手穿过Charles的腋下解开了他的衣带，然后顺着他的肩膀，把囚服剥落,温热的气息喷在他敏感的脖颈上。Omega白皙细嫩的皮肤彻底暴露在微冷的空气中。Charles的身体轻轻战栗着，绝望地点了点头。他们会用疼痛来惩罚他对继父的“忤逆”，用那些难以启齿的淫刑来惩罚他的“放荡”。这是他在受审时，腺体被轻微电击浅浅地昏过去又无力地醒过来之后，Shaw对他的训诫。

“一周之后，你们会看到一个懂得礼仪和服从的Omega。”

Shaw的笑容没有温度，就像他的声音一样让人不寒而栗，他们要在这里毁了他，清除彻底占有Xavier庞大家产最后可能存在的隐患。

“疼么？”Erik冰凉的指尖挑起Charles被囚服摩擦地红肿的乳头，Charles回过神来，委屈地点了点头。

Erik叹了口气：“我们开始吧。”

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

02

“抬头。”Erik命令光裸着身子，跪在他脚边的omega，他要给Charles戴上管束的项圈。

极细的钢针刺入敏感的腺体，Charles难受地挣扎起来。Omega柔软的身体被无情地禁锢在收得极紧的拘束衣里，只能徒劳地轻轻扭动。黑色的金属项圈无情地收紧扣合，锁住Omega雪白纤细的脖颈。

“如果你试图反抗或逃跑，我会用它惩罚你。”Erik轻轻按了一下手中的遥控器，一丝极细的电流顺着尖锐的钢针，轻轻窜过Omega敏感的腺体。Charles呜咽了一声，身体软倒下来。Erik显然已经手下留情了，但敏感的腺体被电流无情的刺激还是令Omega承受不住。

“这个项圈还有别的用途。如果你不听话，我也并不介意那样使用它来调教你。”Erik冷冷地说。Charles自然知道Erik指的是什么，扎入他腺体内的钢针可以被操控注射催情的药物，强制Omega进入发情的状态，以方便Alpha更好地使用他的身体。

Erik解开了Charles的拘束衣，粗硬的皮革在Omega白皙的身体上勒出了残忍的红痕。

“站起来，跟我过来。”Erik冷冷地说。

~ ~ ~

“唔……Sir……太深了……求你……”Charles被绑缚在刑架上，双腿大张。他的身体轻轻地颤抖着，眼泪摇摇欲坠。

“还不够。”冷酷的处刑官并没有因为Omega可怜的哀求而停下手上的动作，冰凉的金属探测器被无情地推向Omega后穴的更深处。

“放松。”察觉到了推进的阻力，Erik出声警告。他开始揉捏Omega圆润雪白的臀瓣。Charles发出了含糊的呜咽，却没有放松绞紧的后穴。

“这样不听话？”Erik挑起了Charles的下巴，“想要被惩罚吗？”

Charles轻轻摇头啜泣。Erik的手离开了他的身体，他的靴子踏在地毯上走远，然后停下脚步。接着是柜子打开的声音，金属被翻找时被铺开和相互碰撞的声音。违抗了Alpha的命令，Erik要惩罚他，严厉的拘束让Charles无法回头，他不知道自己将被一件怎样的刑具折磨身体。

冰凉坚硬的金属抵在Charles柔软的穴口，恐惧让Omega的身体不受控制地轻轻颤抖起来。

“既然你不愿意自己放松，那就让它来帮你打开后穴。”Erik冷冷地说。然后将扩肛器缓缓推入Charles的软穴。

Charles呜咽起来，异物的强势侵入让他感到难受，而金属的坚硬锋利让他害怕。

“如果不想后面受伤，就放松身体，接纳它。”Erik空出一只手，夹住Charles敏感的乳尖开始玩弄。被缚的Omega啜泣着发出羞耻的呻吟。胸前敏感的尖蒂被Alpha捏住轻轻向上拔扯，巨大的刺激让Omega的身体无力地松软下来。扩张的器具被轻而易举地推到了最深处。冰冷的刑具碰触到前列腺，巨大的快感涌向下体，Omega尖叫了一声，眼泪不由自主地流躺下来。

扩张的器具在Charles的后穴缓缓张开，Erik十分小心地控制着它撑开的程度，但金属摩擦发出极其刺耳的声音让Charles被笼罩在后穴会被撕裂的极大恐惧中。

“知错了吗？”Erik审问着他的罪囚，操纵着金属器具把Omega的后穴又扩开了一些。

“Sir……不要……求你……“Charles呜咽了一声，轻声哀求着Alpha的垂怜。

Erik并没有立刻取出扩张的器具，而是将金属探测器顺着被金属强行撑开的甬道顺利地一举滑倒Charles身体的深处。他按下了开关，探测器伸出纤细的金属触丝，紧紧地附着在Omega的前列腺上。Charles哼叫起来，他的欲望已经完全挺立，前端开始不受控制地渗出液体。

“这样敏感淫荡的身体，”Erik修长冰凉的手指沿着Charles的性器轻轻抚摸，“被惩罚都能让你高潮？”

羞辱的话语让Charles无地自容，同时也微妙地刺激着Omega的情欲，极大的羞耻感和Erik清浅的撩拨让Charles的下体更加难受的胀痛起来。

“判决书上写着，你今天要接受什么刑罚？Omega？”Erik依旧用手指漫不经心地拨弄着Charles颤巍巍的性器。Charles咬着嘴唇难以启齿，羞得满脸通红。

“不肯回答吗？”Erik加重了手上揉捏的力度，Charles难受地啜泣起来。

“是……是强制高潮……Sir。”Charles羞地闭上了眼睛，却无法抑制地发出了淫靡的呻吟的羞耻的喘息。Charles的性器在Erik手里肿胀地更加厉害，Omega甜蜜又苦楚的呻吟都让Erik照顾和抚弄它的时候，更加有耐心。

薄茧刮过前端，Charles哼叫起来，马眼已经微微张开，欲望即将喷薄而出。Charles甚至微微挺起了腰，已经准备好了承受高潮带来的轻微抽搐。

然而，冷酷的Alpha强行中止了这一切。冰冷的银环紧贴着Omega性器的根部毫不怜惜地收紧，Erik用阴茎环彻底束缚了Charles的欲望。

“不……”Charles委屈地哭了起来，无法宣泄的情欲像火苗一样在身体里流窜，他难受地扭动着身子。

“在刑罚结束之前，你将不被允许释放，Omega。”Erik冷冷地宣布了对Charles的处置，然后缓缓抽出了扩张Charles后穴的器具。满溢的情液流淌出来，很快沾湿了大腿的根部。

“看来我的小囚犯，上面和下面都一样爱哭。”Erik轻轻地勾了一下嘴角。这样恶劣的调笑让Charles觉得更加委屈，但却强忍着泪水，不愿再因为哭泣而遭到Erik的嘲弄。

“待会儿你会有一次休息的时间，”Erik轻轻地抚摸着Charles柔软的发卷，“但那并不会让你太好受，因为重新开始的时候，会变得更加难熬。”

Charles轻轻点了点头，他并不打算感谢这个冷酷的Alpha告知他残酷的真相。Erik收紧了Charles手上吊缚的锁链，强迫他直起身子。Charles呜咽了一声，连接着机械臂的按摩棒浅浅地戳进了他的后穴。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

03

Charles轻声哼叫着，白皙的身体染上了淫靡的粉色。按摩棒深深浅浅地在他的蜜穴里抽插，那里很快变得又热又湿。被填满的酸胀和彻底抽离的空虚反复折磨着他，Charles开始憎恨自己作为Omega过分敏感的身体了。

探测器忠实地记录着Charles身体的变化，然后操控着冰冷的器械反复折磨着被惩罚的Omega。

Charles呜咽起来，退出身体的按摩棒重新顶入他柔软的穴口，新一轮的折磨即将开始。按摩棒旋转着没入Omega的后穴，螺纹仔细地刷过敏感的内壁，细密的颗粒碾压着肠壁上的软肉，凸起的地方准确地抵住了内腔的腺体，震动的频率逐渐变高，Omega轻轻扭动着被束缚的身子，发出了哀婉的呻吟。

过分的快感朝着下体蔓延，情欲的攀升让Omega渴望被亲吻、碰触，被Alpha抱在怀里温柔地爱抚，但Charles除了被锁链和镣铐严厉地束缚着身体，被器械无情地玩弄，什么也得不到。

按摩棒上粗糙的颗粒反复摩擦过敏感的腺体又一次次地顶到了更深的地方。偶尔碰触到前列腺或戳弄着Omega宫口都让Charles发出了十分羞耻的叫声。他的性器已经完全挺立，可怜地肿胀着无法释放。Charles宫口的嫩肉和敏感的性腺开始被反复研磨，Charles尖叫起来，他的身子抖得更加厉害。情欲催发的本能让Charles渴望这些敏感的地方被更加粗暴地抚弄。

“不……”Charles绝望地呜咽起来，按摩棒静止下来，开始缓缓地退出他的身体。像之前无数次一样，Charles被不断地送上高潮的边缘，然后残忍地放置。痛苦的轮回似乎永无止境，他闭上了眼睛，汗水和情液顺着捆绑身体的铁链缓缓地往下滴。

Charles又被这样惩罚了好几回，当他感到身体开始麻木，折磨他的器械终于暂时停止下来。

Erik解开了受刑的Omega，Charles赤裸着身子无力地瘫软在他怀里。Erik喂了他一些温水。Omega身体的炽热穿透了薄薄的衣料炙烤着Erik的皮肤，Charles的汗水很快在他黑色的衬衫上洇开一片浅浅的水渍，Omega把头埋在他的肩窝偷偷地哭泣。

“如果我是你，会选择把哭的力气省下来，熬过后面的刑罚。”劝解的话语，却似乎没有起到安抚的作用，听起来更像冷酷的威胁。

“Sir……求您饶恕我……我并没有做过那些错事……”Charles啜泣着祈求着恶魔的慈悲。多次被强制推向高潮，却忽然中止的惩罚把他折磨地难受至极。

“你的命运，并非由我决定。”Erik用修长的手指，拭去了Omega眼角的泪痕，“你体内的金属探测器会记录下你身体状态和受刑的时间，如果我徇私。他们会派其他人来完成惩罚。”

Charles十分绝望，他不再说话，只是靠在Erik怀里无力地喘息。他感到十分委屈，他并没有做错什么，可是却必须承受这样羞耻的刑罚，无法逃避，也得不到怜惜。

“好了！时间到了。”Erik揉了揉Charles的头发，扶着他坐起来。

Charles轻轻地抓着他的衣袖，蓄满泪水的蓝眼睛里满是祈求的神色。Erik叹了一口气，还是把他绑了起来。

这一次的刑罚显然更加难熬，当Charles的后穴逐渐适应了按摩棒恶意的抽插，圆头的振动器又抵住了他极为敏感的私处。

“不要……不要……”Charles哀哭起来。振动器表面凹凸的软钉极有耐心地舔舐着Omega私处的软肉，Erik操纵着它一点点地往深处压。

“Sir……饶了我吧……求求你……”Omega呻吟着哀求冷酷的Alpha。他的脸红的厉害，私处被责弄的苦楚已经让他顾不上后穴满涨的难受。秘肉被无情地按压，高频地震颤，过分的酥麻让Omega发出了十分羞耻的叫声。被束缚的下体疼得难受，多重的刺激却让Charles痒到了骨子里。振动器被固定住顶在Omega私处最敏感的位置，Erik扬起软鞭，抽在了Charles已经硬挺的乳尖上。

Charles哭叫地十分厉害。胸前敏感的地方被无情地凌虐，满溢的情液，却更加汹涌地顺着腿根流淌下来。Erik冰凉的手抚上了Charles大腿的内侧，然后将被情液沾湿的手掌放到Omega的眼前。Charles羞愧地低下了头，委屈地啜泣着。他并不是淫荡的Omega，但淫刑刺激出的身体反应，让他无法辩驳。

Erik开始掌掴Omega白皙饱满的臀肉，羞耻的部位被Alpha亲手责打让Charles的脸红得更加厉害。施与疼痛的责罚，此刻变得暧昧而淫靡。Charles哭叫着轻轻摇动着臀部，迎合着Erik的责打。相比被冰冷的器械蹂躏惩罚，Omega本能地眷恋着Alpha手心的温度。

“Sir……求求你……我受不住了……”Charles哭得很可怜。Erik停下了责打，轻轻地抚摸着Charles微微红肿的臀瓣，“再忍耐一下，很快就结束了。”

振动器释放出细微的电流，后穴的按摩棒用最快的频率顶弄着Charles的宫口，Omega尖叫着痉挛起来。Erik看了一眼悬在墙上的钟，还有两分钟。

当Charles觉得自己即将崩溃的时候，埋在体内的器械终于彻底停止动作。按摩棒退出了他的身体，Erik把Charles解了下来，抱在怀里。

Erik松开了扣在Omega性器根部的拘束环，Charles只觉得涨得难受，却连射出来的力气都没有。他的头无力地枕在Erik的肩上，刚被严厉惩罚过的身体还在情欲的余韵中微微痉挛。冰凉修长的手指覆上了他敏感的性器，极有耐心地轻轻上下撸动，Erik帮了他。Charles的喘息越来越重，身体在Alpha怀里轻轻颤抖起来。

“射出来。”Alpha命令。Charles哭着得到了释放，迟来太久的宣泄让他几乎抽搐着昏过去。

Erik放Charles休息了好一会儿，才扶起他软绵绵的身子，给他套上了囚服。粗糙的衣料摩擦着红肿的乳头，Charles的眼泪又掉了下来。

“疼？”Erik冷冷地问。Charles委屈地点了点头。

“那就不要穿了。”Erik挑了一下眉，动手就要扒Charles的衣服。

“不要……Sir……”Charles轻轻瑟缩了一下身体，双手抱在胸前做出了微弱的抵抗，“求您不要让我光裸着身子出去……”他小声请求，脸又红了起来。

“还走得动吗？”Erik冷冷地问，仁慈地放过了他的衣服。Charles轻轻地摇了摇头，他的身子酸痛地厉害，没有一点力气。

Erik叹了口气把他抱了起来，走出了惩戒室。狭长的甬道泛着潮湿的霉味，Charles忍不住把头埋进了Erik的肩窝，轻轻嗅着他身上雪松一样清冷的味道。

“不许把口水弄在我领口上。”Erik冷冷地说。

“那只是眼泪，Sir。”刚受完刑的Omega蜷缩在Erik怀里小声说，他柔软的栗色卷发轻轻地蹭着Erik的下巴。

Charles稍微直起身子，有两个个Alpha处刑官迎面走过。他们用怪异的眼神打量着Erik和Charles。看清楚他们手里铁链的牵引对象，Charles轻轻地惊呼了一声。Erik在他引起注意之前，把他的脑袋按回了自己的怀里。

“害怕了吗？”Erik冷冷地说，“如果你不听我的话，下场就会和他们一样。”

“不要……Sir……那样太残忍了……”Charles小声说。那两个Omega被Alpha牵引着项圈上的链子在粗糙的水泥地面上爬行。他们光裸着身子，没有得到处理的伤口已经溃烂化脓。

“Sir，我可以帮他们处理伤口，他们这样会死的。”Charles轻轻地说，虽然他主修遗传学。但他辅修过一些医学的基本课程。

“先顾好你自己吧。”Erik冷冷地说，在Charles胸前拧了一把。

粗糙的布料狠狠地摩擦在红肿的乳尖上，Charles疼地呜咽起来。他现在的确没有担心他人的资格，今天只不过是第一天，就已经这样难熬。他并不确定自己一周之后，自己能否完整地出去。

冰凉的眼泪顺着领口流向了胸膛，Erik清楚的感受到Charles又要命地开始啜泣起来。

“不许哭！”Erik冷冷地训斥着怀里柔弱又倔强的Omega。

他打开了一间囚室的门，抱着Charles走了进去。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

04

Erik把身子软绵绵的Omega抱进了放满热水的浴缸，Charles无力地趴在浴缸里，任由Erik给他擦洗身体。

Erik分开Omega白嫩的双腿，修长的手指拨开他丰润的臀瓣，一路向内探索，缓慢地按压着Omega后穴敏感的内壁。Charles红着脸发出了羞耻的呻吟，等到Erik把他的后穴清理干净时，他已经软地化成了一滩水。

“自己把身子擦干净，然后出来跪好。”Erik把浴巾抛给了Charles，然后关上了浴室的房门。

~    ~    ~

Charles赤脚踩在柔软的地毯上，走到了Erik面前，垂着头跪了下来。

“我现在要你，为我口侍。”Erik挑起Charles的下巴，冷冷地命令。

Charles有些为难，他羞红了脸，这样的侍奉方式让他感到十分羞耻。

“如果你不愿意用这里侍奉我，”Erik的手指轻轻地摩挲过Charles柔软的唇瓣，“那么，我不介意把你绑在刑架上，强行打开你的身体，使用你的后穴。”

Charles悄悄地环视四周，这间陈设类似酒店套房的囚室里有足够多的刑具可以调教和惩罚忤逆的Omega，Charles知道，随便一样都可以让他承受不住。

“不愿意服侍Alpha的Omega会受到惩罚，”Erik轻轻地抓起Charles的头发，迫他仰视着自己，“或许，我应该动用三角木马，来让你懂得顺从。”

“不要，Sir……我愿意服侍您……请您不要动用这样残酷的刑罚……”Charles小声哀求，打算伸手去解开Erik的裤子上的纽扣。

藤条抽打在Omega的手背上，“不许用手。”Erik冷冷地说，用手拄着额头，等待着Omega下一步的动作。

“对不起，Sir。”Charles小声说，然后认命似的把头埋到了两腿之间，用牙齿轻轻地咬着Erik的裤链，笨拙地往下拉。Charles又尝试着打算咬开Erik西裤上的纽扣，但是他尝试了好几次，都以失败告终。

“Sir……”Charles小心翼翼地抬起头，看着Erik的表情，“请您帮帮我。”他讨好地用脸蹭了蹭Erik的膝盖，渴求得到Alpha的怜惜。Erik伸出手轻轻地揉了揉Omega的头发，然后挑开了自己西裤上的扣子。

尽管隔着内裤，Charles也清楚地看到了Erik尺寸惊人的性器。他皱了一下眉，隔着薄薄的平角短裤，开始舔弄Alpha的性器。Erik的呼吸变得粗重，Charles舔了一会儿，就被他钳起下巴冷冷地责问：“你的服侍，就是这样敷衍吗？”Erik手上微微用力，Charles的下颌隐隐作痛。

Omega轻轻地摇了摇头，眼角有一点泪光。“如果不想受惩罚，你知道该怎么做。”Erik放开了Charles。Omega埋下头，轻轻地咬下了Alpha的短裤。粗长的性器弹出来险些打在了他的脸颊上，Charles吸了一口气，开始轻轻舔弄Alpha的性器。

“含进去！”Erik命令。Charles不敢违抗。他小心翼翼地将Erik的性器含入口中。他的小嘴很快被完全撑开填满，但Erik的性器却只被含住了一大半。

“好好侍奉。”Erik冷冷地命令，然后用鞋尖轻轻抵住Charles的性器缓慢地摩挲。Charles的身子颤抖起来，他开始小心地舔弄Erik的性器。但他的小嘴已经被塞得太满，以至于任何的动作都显得十分艰难。Erik摩擦着他的性器的节奏也同样十分迟缓，他似乎是在警告Omega，他什么时候能够让Alpha射出来，他就什么时候能得到高潮。

Erik的鞋尖稍微用力地压了一下Charles的性器，Omega呜咽了一声，本能地轻轻咬到了Alpha  
性器。Charles慌乱地吐出了Erik的性器，十分惶恐地看着他。

“对不起……”Charles像是一只受惊的小动物，绷紧了身体等待着严厉的惩罚。

“念在你是第一次做，我可以饶恕你。”Erik平静了一下呼吸，“但如果再犯这样的错误，我会用钢针刺入你的乳眼，作为惩罚。”Erik冷冷地说，故意用指尖拂过Omega敏感的乳尖。Charles的眼泪刷地一下就流淌下来，身体轻轻地战栗了一下。

“重新开始！“Erik冷冷命令。他伸手从一旁的抽屉里取出了一个沙漏，”如果不能在沙全部流到下面的瓶子之前，侍奉我射出来，你一样会受到刚才的惩罚。”

Charles委屈地把头埋在Erik的腿间，柔软的舌头轻轻地舔弄着Erik的性器，然后小心翼翼地把它重新含入口中。他尽量不让牙齿碰到Alpha的性器，缓缓地收紧口腔的内壁，轻轻地吮吸。

看着沙漏里的沙已经流下了一大半，Charles开始焦虑起来。

“你就这样三心二意地侍奉Alpha吗？”Erik冷冷地训斥他。或许是出于对Charles不够专心的惩罚。Erik掌控住Charles的后脑，将他的头缓缓地往自己性器上压。被Alpha粗大的性器深深抵顶入咽喉，喉头的软肉本能地蠕动取悦着Alpha的龟头，Charles却难受地流下泪来。

”想要好受一些，就放松喉咙的肌肉，试着接纳它。”Erik冷冷地说，同时有节奏地操弄着Charles的小嘴。Charles尽量迎合着Erik的抽插，他轻轻地吮吸着Alpha的性器，希望Erik能早一些释放，结束这难熬的折磨。Charles不知道时间过了多久，他感觉到自己的脸颊开始酸痛起来，终于尝到了一点腥咸的味道。他以为Erik会射在他嘴里，并且命令他完全吞下。如果敢漏下一滴，就会让他求生不得求死不能。但Erik却在即将释放的时候，从Charles口中抽了出来。

白浊的液体尽数射在Omega的胸前，Charles垂着泪轻轻地喘息。他的嘴唇有一点红肿，两颊酸疼地厉害。

“你现在可以去漱一漱口，但不许把身上的液体弄掉。”Erik命令。

Charles试图用手撑着地站起来，但他实在没有这样做的力气。Erik叹了一口气，拉好裤子站起身，把他拉了起来，又扶着他走进了浴室。

Charles漱口时看到了自己身上淫靡的痕迹，羞地满脸通红。  
~   ~   ~

“把腿张开。”Erik给Charles穿了一件棉质的睡袍，温暖柔软的布料熨帖的皮肤，虽然胸前仍然有一些粘腻的触感。Charles被命令趴跪在床上，举高臀部。Erik把贞操带的皮革深深地勒入他的臀缝，将他的性器彻底束缚起来，这件淫靡的束具让Charles觉得羞耻极了。

“你可以休息了。”Erik冷冷地说，拉过被子给Charles盖上。然后关上了房间的灯。Charles蜷成小小的一团，忍不住轻轻啜泣起来。他并没有犯什么错，为什么要被这样严酷地调教，残忍地对待。

“或许，我应该把你吊在刑架上，用鞭子把你抽到没力气哭，你才肯好好睡觉。”Erik的声音在黑暗中响起，Alpha修长的手指压在了Omega柔弱的后颈上。

“不……”Charles的身体轻轻颤抖了一下，“我知错了，求您饶恕。”Charles小声祈求。他的性腺散发出淡淡的信息素，是Omega祈求Alpha怜惜与保护的示弱的味道。Erik并没有再为难他，Charles听到囚室的铁门打开又合上的声响，Erik大概是出去了。

Charles逐渐迷迷糊糊地睡过去。在恍惚之中，他感到身上有点凉，似乎有人拉开了他的被子。

“他好像被Erik标记了，身上有他的味道！”

“老大，要不还是算了吧……我们没必要招惹Lehnsherr……”

“废物！”一个男人咒骂的声音在耳边响起，似乎还伴随着一记响亮的耳光声。

Charles迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，头顶过强的光亮刺得他难受。他感觉自己被人拎了起来，一把撕开了睡袍。

Charles彻底清醒过来了。他看到有三个Alpha正不怀好意地看着他，他们嘴角挂着的淫邪笑容让Charles感到不寒而栗。

“你们想要干什么？”Charles用双手抱住自己，缩到了床角。

“当然是使用你的身体。”中间的那个瘦子冷笑着说。Charles很快被捉住了手腕，压在了床上。他们掀开了他的睡袍。Charles剧烈地挣扎起来，他们掌掴了他的身体，惩罚他的不顺从。

“Oh！Fuck！Erik那个混账给他戴了贞操锁。”

Charles听到其中一个咒骂起来，他第一次觉得Erik这个名字有一种他不愿意承认的亲密感。可是此刻，那个冷酷的男人，又在哪里呢？


	5. Chapter 5

05

“所以，今晚我们要无功而返吗？”旁边一个身材健硕的Alpha问。

“当然不是。”刚才那个瘦子用手捏住Charles的脸颊，“Lehnsherr锁住了他的下面，但我们还有其他地方可以用不是吗？”他的手指拂过Charles柔软的嘴唇。另外两个Alpha带着了然于心的笑容互相看了对方一眼。

不！不要！Charles轻轻地摇了摇了头，他知道接下来将会被怎样对待。他的身体被另外两个Alpha钳制住，他们把他拖下了床，按住他的肩膀让他跪在地上。而那个瘦子已经开始解开自己的皮带。

“你们在干什么？”

雪松的气息从门口悠悠地传来，Erik抄着手站在门口冷冷地看着他们。

瘦子停下了动作，有些惊恐地转头。显然Erik的忽然折返让他们有些措手不及。

Charles看到Erik的那一刻泪水不可抑制地涌出了眼眶，过分紧绷的身体也稍微放松了一些。他不应该对Erik Lehnsherr抱有希望的，但Erik站在那里却然Charles没来由地稍微安心了一些。

“好东西应该一起分享，不是么，Erik？”那个壮硕的Alpha走过去拍了拍Erik的肩。下一秒，Charles甚至还没有看清楚，那个Alpha已经被Erik摔在了地上。

“我的东西，不会和人分享。”Erik手上用力地错了一下，Charles听到一声骨节错位的声音，那个人的脸上露出了痛苦扭曲的神色。

“如果不想你们身体上其他的部位也像下巴一样脱臼，就立刻从这里滚出去！”他站起来，冷冷地看着那三个没有经过他的允许就闯入他的领地的Alpha。

“你等着，Lehnsherr。”那个瘦子在临走之前转过头来，恨恨地看了Erik一眼，然后很大声地摔上了门。

 

Erik抱起Charles，把他放到了床上。

“跪下，张开腿。”他冷冷地命令，在Sub做出他要求的姿势之后，压低了Charles的腰，让他的臀部更高地抬起。

Omega的身体在轻轻地颤抖，Erik过于内敛的性格让他猜不透掌控着他命运的Alpha处刑官的喜怒。而通常Erik要求他做出这样的姿势之后，往往伴随着一些羞耻又难熬的惩罚。

锁住下体的贞操锁开始被解开，Charles不安地绷紧了身体。

“放松！”Erik掌掴了Omega圆润白皙的臀瓣，Charles将贞操锁上埋入他后穴的按摩棒咬得过分紧了，Erik想要把它抽出来时感受到了明显的阻力。

“想要它吗？”Erik将遥控器推到最高，按摩棒的高频震颤，让Omega的身体彻底酥软下来。Charles发出了一声委屈的呜咽，他并不是Erik训斥的那样淫荡的Omega。

“Sir……不要……求您……”Charles的大腿不住地发颤。今天被长久蹂躏的后穴变得敏感异常，他无法承受这样的挑逗和刺激。

“还是这样不听话。”Erik叹了口气，彻底关闭了按摩棒的震动，然后把这件折磨着Omega的道具，从Charles的后穴缓缓抽了出来。硅胶粗糙的表面刮过内壁，Charles发出了小声的呻吟。按摩棒抽出之后，后穴的情液顺着腿根流淌下来。

“这样敏感的身体，之前被调教过吗？”Erik的手掌顺着Charles的腿根摩擦，真是碰触到了那些羞耻的液体。

“没有，Sir。”Charles在Erik的另一只手托住他的前胸，摩擦过他的乳首时轻轻地颤抖起来。Erik把贞操锁彻底解开，放在了一边。Charles不确定Erik解开他，是不是也和之前那几个Alpha一样，要使用他的身体。

“你可以休息了。”Erik把Charles的睡袍重新系好。

“您不需要我侍奉您吗，Sir？”Charles有些不可置信地问。

“你想要侍奉我吗？，Omega？”Erik倾身向前，逼视着Charles，“你知道侍奉意味着什么吗？”

Charles低着头，红了脸不说话。

“现在，睡觉。”Erik退开了几步，“如果我待会儿洗完澡出来，你还没睡着，我就惩罚你。”

Charles轻轻地蜷缩起来，闭上了眼睛。他听着浴室里的水声有些走神。那三个Alpha因为他身上有Erik的味道而有所忌惮，他们以为Erik给他用了贞操锁而无法轻易地侵犯他，所以，Erik之前让他口侍和把他拘束起来的惩罚似乎只是为了保护他？他可以信任Erik吗？Charles想着这些他无法得到确定答案的问题，渐渐地沉睡过去。

 

第二天，Charles还睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，就听到了Erik在门口和人的争吵声。

“我不认为以这个Omega的身体状况，能承受这种程度的刑罚。”Erik的声音有些激动。这是他在Charles面前从来没有展现过的情绪。

“犯了错的Omega需要为自己的行为付出代价。”Shaw阴冷的声音让Charles迷糊的意识彻底清醒过来，“他让Alpha之间起了争端，这不是一个温顺规矩的Omega应该有的行为。”

“犯错？”Erik冷笑着嘲弄，“那么这三个家伙昨天晚上试图侵犯和强迫他，这又该怎么算？”

“处刑官有根据Omega的表现调教和使用他的身体的权利。”Shaw的声音里，甚至还带着笑意。

“可那个Omega是我的囚犯。”Erik十分倨傲的回答。

“Erik，我不得不考虑，你是否已经被那个漂亮的Omega囚犯蛊惑了。或许出于防微杜渐的考虑。我想我应该更换其他人来教导他。”Shaw的声音仍保持着优雅的语调和正常的音量，而Charles却没有再听到Erik的回答。

“待会儿我会亲自监督你的工作，Erik。”Shaw开口，“Erik，我想你应该不会让我失望。”

Erik冷冷地关上了门，他花了很大的自制力才没有在Shaw的面前狠狠地把门摔上。  
“我今天要接受什么样的惩罚，Sir？”原本熟睡中的Omega已经醒了过来，他坐在床沿上，柔软的卷发还有着刚睡醒时的蓬乱。Charles的声音很小，带着恐惧和不安，他显然已经听到了刚才的对话。

Erik一言不发地走到床边，把Charles拥进了自己的怀里。Omega的脸贴着他紧实的胸膛，Alpha强势的信息素把Charles包裹起来。

“今天的刑罚会有些残酷，”Erik感受到怀里的Omega听完这句话身体轻轻地颤抖了起来，“但我会让它很快结束。”

“为什么……Sir……”Charles的声音闷闷的，带着哽咽的哭腔，“我没有犯下那些罪行……真的没有……“Erik感受到冰凉的眼泪顺着脖颈流了下来。

“我相信，”Erik用下巴抵住了Charles柔软的卷发，但这里的没有人会在意这个，Charles。在这里，谁有权利，谁的话就是规条，“我会让你从这里好好地走出去，”Erik把手指插入Omega的发丛中轻轻梳弄着，安抚着Charles的情绪，“只是，在这之前，我们仍然需要忍耐一些东西。”Erik将抱住Charles的手臂紧了紧。暗暗下了决心。


	6. Chapter 6

6

　Charles在盥洗室里洗漱，其实他觉得这对自己来说并没有太大的意义。因为一会儿他们会再次弄脏他的身体。他刷牙和洗脸的速度都十分缓慢，这样充满焦虑和不安的日子让他无法对生活打起精神来。他现在并不十分惧怕Erik，从某种程度上来说，他甚至在内心对这个冷酷的Alpha有那么一点依恋。他不知道这是不是他曾经看过的心理学书籍所说的斯德哥尔摩症候群。但对于Shaw，只要一想到这个带着毒蛇森冷笑容的Alpha，Charels就会不寒而栗。他不知道今天他将被怎样对待，Erik没有告诉他具体的内容。但对恐惧和危险的直觉让Charles感到深深的不安，他觉得Shaw会弄坏他，那是他一直想要的。无论是处于和继父以及继兄的肮脏交易，还是一种邪恶的本能。

　　“你不能这样做，Erik。否则，我们所做的一切，就前功尽弃了。”

　　Charles听到了一个刻意压低的声音对Erik这样说。这两天的经历让他对陌生人总是格外警醒。他蹑手蹑脚地走到门边，看到一个穿着白大褂，脸型修长，身材瘦高医生模样的人皱着眉看Erik将子弹装进枪膛。

　　“你需要忍耐Erik，事情或许不会到你想的那一步。”医生模样的男人说。

　　“Dr. Strange,”Charles听到Erik这样称呼那个人，“我不会让二十年前的悲剧，在我眼前重演。”

　　“可万一这是一个圈套呢，Erik？”Dr. Strange因为焦急而稍微提高了一些声调，他警觉地朝四周看了看，然后再次压低了声音，“总之，你不要轻举妄动，我来想办法。”

　　Charles见到Erik一言不发，只是把枪藏到了自己的的后腰，然后又把匕首插入长靴的隔层中。

　　“你要的东西。”Dr.Strange把一个玻璃瓶塞到了Erik手里，他拍了拍Erik的肩膀，又低声耳语了几句，走出了囚室。

　　“Sir……”Charles打开了盥洗室的门，不安地看着Erik。

　　“什么都别问，Charles。”Erik淡淡地说，盥洗室里忽然停止的流水声让他知道Omega在门后悄悄窥伺，“过来，把这个喝了。”

　　Charles轻轻地跪在了Erik的脚边，是这里规定的Omega接受Alpha教导时顺从的姿态。Erik拔开了玻璃瓶的塞子，轻轻抬起了Charles的下巴。

　　“我可以选择信任你吗，Sir。”Charles轻声问，他的眼睛里氤氲着一层泪雾，看起来脆弱而动人。

　　“你没有选择，Charles。”Erik没有正面回答他的问题。他示意Charles张口，把那瓶略带酸涩的液体灌入了Omega的咽喉。

 

惩戒室里摆放的刑具让Charles的身体轻轻战栗起来，今天的刑罚不仅难熬而且让他感到十分羞耻。

　　“淫荡的Omega需要被严厉地惩罚，”Shaw冷冷地宣判，“你应该为自己的罪行付出代价，Omega。”

　　Charles被剥去了囚服，在Alpha们面前光裸着身子。他被命令趴跪在地上，张开双腿高举着臀部。冰冷的金属器械分开了他的臀瓣，柔软的后穴彻底地暴露在人前，羞耻而不安地轻轻张翕着。

　　Erik取过鞭子，一言不发地站在Charles身后，扬手抽下一记。敏感脆弱的地方被残酷地鞭打让Charles哭叫了一声，难以承受的刺痛让Omega双腿颤抖得十分厉害，后穴以肉眼可见的速度迅速红肿起来。

　　Shaw意味深长地“哦”了一声，“我还以为你会手下留情呢，Erik。”

　　Erik没有说话，扬手抽下第二鞭。Omega的浑身都在不停地颤抖，冷汗顺着脖颈滴到地毯上。Erik尽量强迫自己不要去想Charles现在正在承受的痛苦，因为他知道这个Omega的身体有多柔软和敏感。

　　后穴和私处各挨了五鞭之后，Charles晕厥过去了。处刑官们解开了Charles身上的束缚，Erik取过一旁的冷水，缓缓地浇在Omega的脸上和身上。

　　“那么快就晕过去了，还真是让人有点意外呢。”Shaw意味深长地看着Erik，似乎话中有话。

　　“所以，您想说什么呢，Shaw先生？”Erik毫不畏惧地迎上Shaw的目光。他的确在Charles身上做了手脚，那瓶药可以让Omega受到刺激的时候更快地晕厥过去。而根据规定，如果Omega受刑过程中晕过去两次，当天的刑罚就必须停止。Shaw精明得过分，Erik明白，面对这样的人，更加不能有任何的犹疑和怯懦成为自己的把柄。

　　“没什么。我很高兴面对这样诱人的Omega，你依然能够履行好自己处刑官的职责。”Shaw露出了一个没有温度的微笑，“我希望在接下来的工作中，你也能坚持这一点。”

　　Charles被冷水浇醒，他们没有给他太多喘息的时间就把他抱上了木马。处刑官们分开了Charles的双腿，让他的后穴和私处分别对准了木马上的两根假阳具，缓缓放下了他的身体。假阳具上套着的羊眼圈细密的毛刺刮擦过敏感的甬道，重力的作用让它们缓缓地推向Omega身体的更深处。Charles哭叫得十分厉害，虽然上面已经抹了润滑的液体，但刑具表面那些粗硬的毛刺依然扎得内壁中的嫩肉又痒又痛。刚受过鞭刑的后穴和私处被再次撑开蹂躏，灼热的刺痛顺着血液流淌过每一条神经。Erik拉住垂下的铁链束缚住Charles的身体，他没有回应Omega看向他的十分可怜的眼神，只是在把Charles双手覆在背后时轻轻捏了捏他的手心。Charles试图握住Alpha的手掌时Erik已经将指尖抽离。Charles努力地调整了呼吸，尽量忽略马背上切入下体的锋利边缘带来的刺痛。这是他和Erik要一起闯过的难关。

　　木马开始在身下缓缓摇动，假阳具在双穴中缓慢地抽插让Charels发出了含糊的呜咽。Shaw收走了Erik手上的项圈控制器，他按下了左边的按键，让受缚的Omega进入了强制发情的状态。冰冷的探针刺入敏感的腺体，湿冷的药液沿着血管强行注入。细微的灼热和刺痛从腺体沿着血脉蔓延。Charles清楚系感受到自己身体的变化，私处和后穴分泌出更多羞耻的情液，并且本能地把折磨着那里的刑具咬得更紧。细密的软刺更深地扎入敏感的内壁，过分的酥痒让Omega哭叫起来，不住地扭摆着身子想要缓解这样难熬的折磨，马背细窄的边缘在因为Omega不安份的动作而更加深入地切入脆弱的下体拉锯摩擦。更多的情液浸湿了马背顺着Omega的腿根流淌下来，放置刑具的地毯上洇出了一团暗色的水迹。Omega柔软的呻吟和被情欲以及刑罚折磨得不住战栗的身体都足以让惩戒室里的Alpha们血脉喷张。负责给Charels戴上乳夹的处刑官目光淫邪地揉弄着Omega粉嫩敏感的乳首，在Charels羞愤地别过头去时狠狠地拧了Omega的乳尖以示惩罚。Erik冷冷地看着那个Alpha，将指甲掐进了掌心。

　　“这个小囚犯似乎很喜欢这件玩具呢。”Shaw脸上露出了残酷的笑容，“或许我们应该用一点别的东西提醒这个淫荡的Omega，他现在正在接受惩罚。”

　　“蛇鞭怎么样，Erik？”Shaw侧过头来看着他的“得力”住手。这个冷酷的Alpha没有让他看出任何一点情绪的波动，但Shaw有把握，再过一会儿，Erik绝对无法保持现在这样的平静。

　　Erik再次站到了Charels身后，他清楚地看到Omega弓起的后背和蜷紧的脚趾。稍微再忍耐一会儿，Charles。Erik扬手挥出第一鞭，鞭子凌厉的破风声让被情欲的淹没的Omega本能地颤抖起来。黑色的长鞭舔舐过Charles白皙细嫩的皮肤，Charels哭叫了一声，腰腹处烙下了鲜艳的红痕。

　　Erik放Omega喘息了一会儿，又抽下第二鞭。黑色的长鞭卷过前胸责打在Omega的乳尖上，Erik小心地控制住力度让鞭子挥出时能听到可怕的破风声，但碰触到乳首的时候不会太过疼痛。仿佛细针扎入乳眼的刺激让Charles囤积的欲望在顷刻间爆发出来，受刑的Omega尖叫着射了出来，无力地昏倒在木马上。

　　站在一旁的处刑官解开了Charles的束缚，根据规定，Omega昏厥过去两次，就要停止当天的刑罚。Erik松开了紧握的拳头，或许今天就这样侥幸地过去了。虽然以Erik对Shaw的了解和Shaw今天屡次话中有话的试探，都让Alpha直觉或许事情并没有那么简单。

　　“把他浇醒。然后吊起来。”Shaw的话让Erik停下了手中的动作，转过身来。

　　“Shaw先生，这个Omega已经晕厥过去两次了。”Erik走到Shaw身前，迎上他的目光冷冷地说。

　　“如果你想要提醒我，按照规定，应该中止今天的刑罚，”Shaw微笑着看着他，“那么，Erik，我想我应该重新教会你，我的决定就是这里的规则和法条。”

　　冰冷的水再次浇在脸上和身上，Charels挣扎着睁开了双眼。他还没有完全清醒过来，已经被Alpha处刑官们架起绵软无力的身体，重新严厉地束缚在刑架上。

　　“啧啧啧，受刑都能达到高潮……”Shaw假装很痛心的样子，“虽然我对Omega一直都很仁慈，但我不认为这样淫荡的Omega有生育后代的资格。”Shaw仔细地看着Erik的表情，他在试探着眼前的Alpha的底线，“所以，我决定判处Charels Xavier‘幽闭’之刑。”


	7. Chapter 7

7

红色的口球将Omega的小嘴完全撑开填满，Shaw剥夺了Charles为自己辩解的机会，也同时避免了Omega待会儿受刑时过分吵闹的哭叫。Alpha处刑官握住Charles的腰开始按摩他的腹部，他们需要保证Omega待会儿承受刑罚的地方足够放松。处刑官已经取过木槌站在Charels身前，这件残酷的刑具即将以一定的节奏击打在Omega的下腹，这个痛苦的过程将会持续一定的时间，直到子宫被完全破坏并且垂落，受刑后的Omega将彻底失去生育的能力也无法再从交合中获得快感。这是对Omega来说极为残酷的刑罚，通常只有犯下淫邪重罪的Omega会受到这样的惩戒。

　　Charels轻轻扭动着身子试图逃避即将被施与的酷刑，但严厉的钳制让他的挣扎变得无助而徒劳。他洁身自好却要被惩戒最为淫邪的Omega的酷刑彻底破坏身体。他害怕得轻轻颤抖，一双泪眼无助地看向Erik。

　　“真是动人啊……”Shaw揶揄道，然后将目光转向Erik，“为了证明你的忠诚，Erik。或许我应该让你亲自用刑。”

　　Erik一言不发，在Shaw转过头去之后默默地握住了后腰藏住的枪。机会只有一次，他不可以失手，因为赌注是Charels和他的性命。

　　Charles含泪朝着Erik拼命摇头，他知道Alpha的打算。但这是一个圈套，就像今早的那个Dr. Strange所说的一样。Charles被吊缚在木马上受责的时候，他昏昏沉沉地透过通风的窗口看见了惩戒室外面开始聚集的守卫。他们荷枪实弹，有备而来。Erik没有胜算。

　　木槌即将击打在Omega柔软的腹部，Charles发出了绝望的呜咽。Shaw微笑着欣赏着Omega即将被摧毁的样子，Erik抽出了手枪。

就在这一瞬间，惩诫室的门被人粗暴地踢开。甬道中响起了枪声。准备对Charles用刑的Alpha停下了手上的动作。

“Howlett警长，我可以告你妨碍公务。”Shaw冷冷地说，透过门框，他看到军队和警察的人马已经制服了他的卫队，其中一个戴着墨镜的Beta青年在搏击中轻松地踢倒了他的三个守卫。

“我们怀疑你和企图弑君叛国的William Stryker有关，”Logan省去了Stryker“上将”的称呼，那是他早就想铲除的宿敌。虽然他现在远超常人的体格是拜这个无耻混蛋的人体实验所赐，但他并不打算感激这个恶魔。因为还有更多的人因为没有熬过残酷的身体改造手术而死在了实验台上。

“所以，需要请你协助调查。”Logan出示了女王的手令，他环视了一眼惩诫室里的刑具，最终把目光落在了被绑缚在刑架上的Omega身上。

“并且有人向我们举报，你这里涉嫌贩卖和非法虐待Omega。“Logan挑了一下眉，”我想我有必要跟踪和检查一下，比如眼前的这个Omega有没有受到不公的审判或者能不能完好无损地出去。“

Shaw冷笑了一声：“随你高兴，Howllett警官。但如果没有切实的证据，我将以妨碍公务以及诽谤和损害我个人名誉起诉你。我想你最好做好被法庭传唤并且丢了饭碗的准备。”

“那也得你还有个人名誉才行。”Logan十分无所谓地吸了一口雪茄。

Shaw起身跟着警队的工作人员出去了，Erik把Charles从刑架上解了下来，重新套上囚服。他抱着Charles朝着惩诫室的门外走去。从Logan旁边照面的时候，他们互相看了对方一眼。Charles感受到两个对峙的Alpha的信息素在一瞬间爆散出来，压得他几乎窒息。

”Erik……“他轻轻地拽了拽Alpha的衣领。察觉到Omega的不适，Erik没有停留，抱着他朝囚室的方向走去。

Logan看着两人消失的甬道，默默地抽了一口雪茄。

 

傍晚的时候，Charles开始发烧，而更加糟糕的是，Omega的身体开始发情。

当Dr. Strange推开囚室的门时，香甜的Omega信息素几乎将他湮没。Erik坐在房间的角落里抽烟，他告诉Dr. Strange为了不被Omega的信息素影响而做出不够理性的事情，他给自己注射了Alpha用的抑制剂。

Charles的神志已经不是十分清醒，下体的疼痛仍旧折磨着他，而体内的情热火上浇油地变成了另一种更加难耐的煎熬。Erik把他的四肢用软皮手铐束缚在床的四角，床单和被褥已经被汗水彻底濡湿，Omega身体不断的挨蹭将它们扭成了糟糕的一团。

“他需要抑制剂。”Erik轻轻揉了揉Omega汗湿的卷发，又摩挲着他的脸颊。滚烫的皮肤灼烧着他的手心，Erik一直眉头紧锁。

“我很高兴，Logan的出现及时阻止了事情往更糟糕的方向发展。”Dr. Strange也给自己注射了一支抑制剂，他不得不承认，能够让冷酷的Alpha为之动心的Omega的确闻起来过于甜美而诱人。

“他是你找来的？”Erik吸了一口烟，Dr. Strange没有否认。

“Shaw已经被放回来了，如我所料。因为他们没有足够的证据。”Erik并不认为他尚且还差一步才能得手的事情，那个猫耳男能够比他做得更好。

“但我们可以。”Dr. Strange开始检查Charles的身体，冰冷的探针再次扎入Omega的性腺，熟悉的刺痛感让Charles再次挣扎起来。

“别害怕，Charles，这只是检查。”Erik抚摸着Omega的脊背安抚着他，他身上散发出的强大的信息素让不安的Omega稍微平静下来一些。仪表盘的数字在幽暗的房间里不疾不徐地跳动，Dr. Strange看完之后皱起了眉头。

“Erik，我想他现在的状态，并不适合使用抑制剂。“Dr Strange抽出了扎入Omega性腺的探针，“他现在高烧不退，身体十分虚弱，神志也不清醒，这样的身体状态，根本就无法承受抑制剂带来的副作用。”他用酒精棉球把针尖擦拭干净后重新收回了箱子里，“所以，如果你想救他，现在就只有一个办法。”

 

交合！用最原始、最本能的方式。

“Charles，”Erik解开了Charels的束缚，用浸过冰水的毛巾轻轻地擦拭着Omega的脸颊，他希望这能让被情欲湮灭的Omega稍微清醒一些。

Charles睁开了蓄满泪水的蓝眼睛，情热仍然折磨着他的身体，蜷起的脚趾和掐入手心的指甲都说明Omega在欲海中艰难地挣扎。

Erik解开了Charles的束缚，把他抱在怀里。Alpha的信息素吸引着Omega向自己的身体靠近，Charles本能地搂住Erik的脖子，将无力地的双腿盘在Erik的腰上。Omega圆润的臀部不自觉地开始挨蹭Alpha的性器，Erik感受到自己的喘息因为Charles的撩拨儿而变得粗重。

“救我……Erik……求你……”Charles小声哀求Alpha。体内过分的酥痒残酷地凌迟着他的每一条神经，私处汹涌地吞吐着滚烫的情液渴望被Alpha彻底填满。

“Charles，医生说你现在不能使用抑制剂。”Omega香甜的信息素一阵阵地从胸口漫上来，Erik努力让自己保持冷静和清醒，“所以，我需要进入你的身体。”

“是的，求你……”Omega的身体烫得厉害，目光也十分迷离。

Erik扣住他的下巴，强迫他抬起头来看着自己：“Charles Xavier，我是谁？”灰绿色的眼眸里翻滚着复杂的情绪，他托起Charles的身体，在得到清晰而肯定的答案之前，他将狠心地不让Omega的身体从任何亲昵的厮磨中得到慰藉。

无所依凭的虚空让Charles哀哭起来，他想要再次挨蹭Alpha的身体，却被Erik扬手掴在了圆润的臀瓣上。柔软的呻吟从Omega的口中逸出，Charles哭叫着喊出了Erik的名字。

“你觉得我是个发情就可以和任何Alpha交合的Omega吗？”Charles伤心地哭了起来，“如果你觉得我是个不配得到怜悯的淫荡的Omega，请您仁慈地现在就将我处决。”Charles不再挣扎，只是默默地流泪。

“我不是这个意思，Charles……”Erik发出了一声低沉的叹息，“我只是不想你清醒之后后悔。”

Charles不再说话，任由Erik剥去他的睡袍重新把他放到床上。Erik在亲吻了Charles滚烫发红的脸颊后进入了他的身体。Omega发出一声满足的呻吟，双腿将Alpha的腰缠得更紧。炽热柔软的甬道紧紧地包裹住Alpha的性器贪婪地吮吸，Erik破开Charles私处层叠的软肉将性器推向了Omega身体的更深处。起初被撑开进入的酸胀逐渐被抽插填满的快感取代，Omega咬住自己的拳头，闭着眼睛含糊呜咽的痴态让Erik的性器在Charles的内壁里又胀大了一圈。Erik俯身含住Omega发硬挺立的乳尖温柔地吮吸，他抱持住Charels的身体，用修长的手指在Omega不住张翕的穴口不轻不重地打圈。青涩而敏感的身体禁受不住Alpha这样高明的挑逗，Charles带着鼻音的呻吟逐渐拔高了声调。

牙齿啮咬住又幼嫩的乳首，指尖探入泥泞的后穴缓缓将指节屈伸，Charles哭叫着射了出来，白浊的液体洒在了Erik的小腹上。这样仓促的释放不足以浇熄Omega体内的清热，Charles呜咽着绞紧了内壁的肠肉诱惑着Alpha继续占有他的身体。

Charles从来没有想过自己的第一次会是这样激烈的情事。对Erik的思慕和情热的折磨让他记不清自己到底多少次被Alpha送上了绝顶的高潮。

第一缕晨曦透过窄窄的天窗漏泄在凌乱的床上，Charles觉得自己的身体粘腻得就像湿乎乎的晨雾。Erik伸手摸了摸Omega的额头，高烧似乎随着情热从Omega的身体里逐渐退去。

“标记我，Erik！”Charles开口，声音嘶哑。如果Omega的宿命就是被Alpha占有，那么，他只能接受那个人是Erik。

 

Charles看着今天《每日邮报》的头条：伦敦的Omega管制中心，因为虐待、贩卖Omega并且与叛国在逃的Stryker上将勾结而被彻底查封。作为负责人的Sebastian Shaw伯爵的尸体在中心地下的密道被发现，身上有多处枪伤，致命的是射入颅内的子弹。

Charles看到了头条的配图，Shaw的尸体匍匐在肮脏的地道，脸上的表情十分惊恐。似乎射杀的，是他完全想不到的人。

如果今天的新闻只写到这里，或许Charels会感到一丝欣慰。毕竟那个人间炼狱得以终结，对于所有Omega来说，都是一个好消息。虽然争取Omega权力和平等的道路还十分漫长。但报道结尾的一句话，却让Charles不自觉地把报纸攥在手里，甚至揉成一团——Omega管制中心的所有Alpha处刑官，已于今天下午，被集体枪决。

Charels看到“所有”和“枪决”的时候，感受到了胸口的窒息。

——————————

【最终章预告】  
Charels昏昏沉沉地被人抬进了男爵的城堡，高耸入云的尖顶和锐利的石刻雕花带来了高不可攀又森冷的压迫感，阳光从修长的束柱上方的雕花玻璃的空隙中漏泄进来，Charels看着他身后厚重的木门被彻底关上。

……

“Erik？！”Charels试图拿掉蒙着双目的眼罩，但他的双手很快被抱着他的Alpha钳制着按住。

“Erik？”Charles听到了一个有些陌生的男性的声音，“那是你的情人的名字吗？”

“你是谁？”Charels小声问，不甘地小幅度地在那个Alpha怀里挣扎。这个Alpha的声音和Erik的并不相同，刚才信息素相近或许只是他过分思念Erik产生的一种错觉。

“来到了我的城堡，却还不知道这里的主人是谁吗，Omega？”Alpha钳制住了Charles的身体，在他耳边小声说。

Eisenhardt男爵。Alpha在感觉到Charels的身体紧绷起来之后轻轻地笑了一声。

“你已经被标记了，身上有Alpha的味道。是你刚才所说的Erik做的吗？”男爵似乎凑近了一些，轻轻地嗅了嗅Omega的腺体。

Charles咬着嘴唇，不肯说话。泪水逐渐濡湿了眼罩，Erik的名字现在对他来说就是一柄尖刀、一剂毒药。

“你们怎么认识的？”男爵审问着Charels，他用指尖压住Omega脆弱的性腺，Charles的身体轻轻地颤抖起来。

“真是个倔强的Omega，要我对你用刑才肯回答吗？”男爵轻叹了一声，“管制中心里的东西和这座城堡的惩戒室里训诫Omega的刑具相比，只能叫作玩具。”

……

“知道里面装的是什么吗，Charles？”在Omega轻轻地摇头之后，男爵告诉了他答案：“遗忘的药剂。喝完之后，你会忘记过去三个月里发生的所有事情。包括你的Erik。“

“我将重新标记你，”男爵冷冷地说，“你会成为我唯一的Omega。”

Charles开始摇头并且试图挣脱男爵的钳制。Erik已经死了。如果他连和他仅存的一点回忆都被彻底剥夺，Charels将失去一切。

……

“如果不愿意顺从我的安排，你将受到惩罚，Omega。”男爵冷冷地说，“要么忘了他，要么我将处死你。”

Charles并不震惊于男爵的决定，Alpha是占有欲极强的生物，他们无法容忍自己的Omega身体和心灵属于别人。

“请您将我处决。”Charles安静下来。或许这是他可以陪伴Erik的唯一方式。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Charles看着今天《每日邮报》的头条：伦敦的Omega管制中心，因为虐待、贩卖Omega并且与叛国在逃的Stryker上将勾结而被彻底查封。作为负责人的Sebastian Shaw伯爵的尸体在中心地下的密道被发现，身上有多处枪伤，致命的是射入颅内的子弹。

Charles看到了头条的配图，Shaw的尸体匍匐在肮脏的地道，脸上的表情十分惊恐。似乎射杀的，是他完全想不到的人。

如果今天的新闻只写到这里，或许Charels会感到一丝欣慰。毕竟那个人间炼狱得以终结，对于所有Omega来说，都是一个好消息。虽然争取Omega权力和平等的道路还十分漫长。但报道结尾的一句话，却让Charles不自觉地把报纸攥在手里，甚至揉成一团——Omega管制中心的所有Alpha处刑官，已于今天下午，被集体枪决。

Charels看到“所有”和“枪决”的时候，感受到了胸口的窒息。

“我会保护你，直到我生命的最后一刻⋯⋯”标记时的誓言如今变成了让人心寒的谶语，Charels的双手颤抖得厉害，他重新展开已经被他揉成了一团的报纸，仔细阅读了所有相关的报道和配的图片。他希望能够找到关于Erik Lehsherr或许已经侥幸逃脱的只言片语。但除了处刑官们被头罩布袋枪决的模糊照片，Charels没有得到任何他想要的消息。而他不得不绝望地面对这样一个事实：或许Erik就是那一排跪着的Alpha其中的一个。而就在今天下午三点，子弹已经打穿了他的头骨，永远地终结了他的生命，他将无法再兑现会和Charels结婚的承诺。

“我要告诉你一个好消息，Charles。”Cain抄着手站在Charels卧室的门外，脸上带着阴冷的笑容，“你马上就要嫁给Eisenhardt男爵了。”

 

Charels躺在车子的后座，昏昏沉沉。对于这桩婚事的抗拒让他受到了继父和继兄的惩罚。他们给他注射了拘禁Omega的药物，他的身体变得酥软无力，意识也开始模糊。

“你应该庆幸已经被别的Alpha标记之后还能得到男爵的垂青。”Cain在给Charles扎了一针之后幸灾乐祸地看着他。他用这个让他厌憎的Omega换得了一笔丰厚的彩礼，而且或许还可以亲手把Charels再次送进永远都无法逃脱的地狱。没有任何婚礼的筹备，只是叮嘱他们尽快把人送过去，而且似乎并不介意Omega是否已经被标记。种种迹象，都让Cain认为男爵大人或许只想花点钱买一个能满足他需求的Omega奴隶。这在贵族当中并不稀奇。而传闻中，关于男爵如何冷酷，甚至有一些特殊的癖好，都让Cain笃定Charles被送过去之后，等待着他的将会是严厉的调教和无法取悦Alpha即将受到的冷酷惩罚。

Charels昏昏沉沉地被人抬进了男爵的城堡，高耸入云的尖顶和锐利的石刻雕花带来了高不可攀又森冷的压迫感，阳光从修长的束柱上方的雕花玻璃的空隙中漏泄进来，Charels看着他身后厚重的木门被彻底关上。

无力的身体被放在柔软的大床上，棉质的眼罩被轻柔地覆盖在眼睛上。Charels感到自己被人扶着坐了起来，他的头靠在了一个人的肩膀上，那人捏了捏他的下颌，把一杯冰凉的液体灌入他的口中。

混沌的感觉逐渐褪去，Charles感受到自己的感觉逐渐变得清晰。熟悉的Alpha气息从身边传来。

“Erik？！”Charels试图拿掉蒙着双目的眼罩，但他的双手很快被抱着他的Alpha钳制着按住。

“Erik？”Charles听到了一个有些陌生的男性的声音，“那是你的情人的名字吗？”

“你是谁？”Charels小声问，不甘地小幅度地在那个Alpha怀里挣扎。这个Alpha的声音和Erik的并不相同，刚才信息素相近或许只是他过分思念Erik产生的一种错觉。

“来到了我的城堡，却还不知道这里的主人是谁吗，Omega？”Alpha钳制住了Charles的身体，在他耳边小声说。

Eisenhardt男爵。

Alpha在感觉到Charels的身体紧绷起来之后轻轻地笑了一声。

“你已经被标记了，身上有Alpha的味道。是你刚才所说的Erik做的吗？”男爵似乎凑近了一些，轻轻地嗅了嗅Omega的腺体。

Charles咬着嘴唇，不肯说话。泪水逐渐濡湿了眼罩，Erik的名字现在对他来说就是一柄尖刀、一剂毒药。

“你们怎么认识的？”男爵审问着Charels，他用指尖压住Omega脆弱的性腺，Charles的身体轻轻地颤抖起来。

“真是个倔强的Omega，要我对你用刑才肯回答吗？”男爵轻叹了一声，“管制中心里的东西和这座城堡的惩戒室里训诫Omega的刑具相比，只能叫作玩具。”

Charles轻轻地颤抖起来，这间城堡威严森冷，这足以让他信服男爵说的话。

“你们是在Omega管制中心认识的吗？据我所知，你去过那里。”男爵淡淡地说，他的手指隔着薄薄的衬衫，在Charels乳晕周围打圈。

男爵已经知道了一切，他不过想逼自己说出来。在这个问题上执拗并因此被惩罚并没有意义。所以Charles选择了承认。“是的，Sir。他是我的处刑官。”Charles咬住嘴唇小声说，身体被玩弄却无法反抗让他感到羞愤。

男爵带着嘲弄的语气“哦”了一声：“那么说，他是Shaw那个恶魔的帮凶。而且，我想此刻，他已经死了。”

“他是个很好的人。”Charles哽咽地反驳，他的屁股上挨了一巴掌，但下手并不重。

“真是个倔强的Omega。”男爵似乎叹息了一声，“可谁让我喜欢你呢。”他拉着Charels的手，让他抚摸到了一个流线型的玻璃瓶，“知道里面装的是什么吗，Charles？”在Omega轻轻地摇头之后，男爵告诉了他答案，“遗忘的药剂。喝完之后，你会忘记过去三个月里发生的所有事情。包括你的Erik。”

“我将重新标记你，”男爵冷冷地说，“你会成为我唯一的Omega。”

Charles开始摇头并且试图挣脱男爵的钳制。Erik已经死了，如果他连和他仅存的一点回忆都被彻底剥夺，Charels将失去一切。

“你知道多少Omega对此求之不得吗，Charles？”Charels知道这是事实。因为许多王公贵胄通常会拥有许多Omega，而唯一的承诺是爱宠而又奢侈的。但那并不是他想要的。

男爵将Charles钳制得更紧，他散发出Alpha强势的信息素压迫着Omega，而那种信息素该死的和Erik的十分相似。

“如果不愿意顺从我的安排，你将受到惩罚，Omega。”男爵冷冷地说，“要么忘了他，要么我将处死你。”

Charles并不震惊于男爵的决定，Alpha是占有欲极强的生物，他们无法容忍自己的Omega身体和心灵属于别人。

“请您将我处决。”Charles安静下来。或许这是他可以陪伴Erik的唯一方式。

“这样不珍惜自己生命的Omega应该被怎样惩罚？”

Charles听到了Erik的声音，他怀疑这是自己在绝望中产生的幻觉。他的眼罩被解开，逐渐适应了一下光线之后，他看清了抱着他的Alpha的面容。

“Charels⋯⋯”Erik轻柔地吻去了Omega眼角的泪滴。Charles捧着他的脸，甚至用力地掐了掐，以此确认他是确实存在的。

“Eisenhardt男爵呢？”Charles环视四周，房间里并没有第三个人。

“很高兴认识你，Charles，”Erik在他面前单膝跪下，亲吻了他的手背，他的声音变得和刚才男爵的声音一样，“Magnus Eisenhardt，你愿意成为我一生唯一的伴侣吗？”他恢复了Erik一贯的声音。

“Erik，你这个混蛋！”Charles抽出手来闷闷地哭了起来，这个恶劣的Alpha刚才的戏弄让他感到委屈。

“对不起，Charles。”Erik再次把他拥进怀里，他诚恳地为自己想要听Omega说出对自己的感情的私心道歉。

“我讨厌你，Erik！”

“可是我爱你，Charles。”

Charles目光垂落，看到Alpha露在袖子外的一截手臂，狠狠地咬下去了。他听到了Erik忍痛的闷哼，再松口的时候，看到了Alpha手臂上深深的牙印。

“我已经被你标记了，Charles。”Erik看了看手臂上深深的牙印，他把Charels转过来面对着自己，“你要对我的后半生负责。”

Erik俯身亲吻了他的Omega，甜蜜和清冷的信息素在房间里弥漫，正如床上肢体的交缠。他会给Charles一个盛大而隆重的婚礼，先前的不动声色只是为了不让他的继父和继兄以为奇货可居而坐地起价。他会帮Charles从Cain和Kurt手上夺回本来就属于Xavier家的财产，考虑到他们的作梗才让他能够和Charles相遇，所以他大约会网开一面，不至于赶尽杀绝。他也会告诉Charles，作为Charles的处刑官，那只是他卧底的一个身份，他需要足够的证据来彻底扳倒这个二十年前杀死了他母亲的凶手，并且如愿以偿地在秘道里亲手终结了Shaw的生命。但那都是以后的事情了。反正他们还有一辈子那么漫长的时间。

他俯身吻住Omega柔软的嘴唇，窗外月色如霜。

 

-END-


End file.
